Kyūsoku No Tame Ni
by Daerunia
Summary: Currently being rewritten, I will update the chapters with newer content. So, on HIATUS.
1. Prologue: Scarlet Sands and Silver Beads

**Kyūsoku No Tame Ni ******

_**Prologue: Silver Sand and Scarlet Beads **_

****_Disclaimer__: I don't own Bleach. I only own my own character._

Hueco Mundo was a world where no normal soul would ever want to go. A rolling desert of bleak despair, these lands housed the Negative Spirits known to those keen on spiritual terms as "Hollows." Foul beasts that only lived to eat the souls of their loved ones and then their own kind were what Hollows were; remnants of broken people shaped into terrifying beasts with overwhelming power.  
Of course, there were also Shinigami, death gods that protected those who were the targets of these Hollows. The Shinigami were a well-organized group; careful, cunning, prepared, strong, and altogether good. Shinigami followed one leader and knew the concept of respect. The Hollows ran wild within Hueco Mundo, escaping when possible to dine upon other souls in their lawless state. That was the way of the world.

Hollows are bad. Shingami are good. All other races agreed upon this. There were cases of misunderstood Hollows and cruel Shinigami; there would always be those few that broke the mold of things Despite this, Hollows were still confined and Shinigami were still heroes.

Laying atop the silver sand is one example of a mold breaker; one corrupt Shinigami who believed in the innocence of a Hollow. One who appealed, and then failed. As war raged outside, as turmoil whipped up the dust of the Human and Shinigami world, she lay in the still sand, wondering why this place was so empty. Wondering where "he" was, the one she had come to protect. The one she had broken all of the rules for.

A hitching sigh racked her entire body as it tensed and released, unsure of how to react to the pain that radiated from the jagged wound in her chest. She wore more of her own blood than the Shinigami's black mourning robes. Blood dyed her fair skin, darkened her navy locks, stained her teeth and eyes a pale pink. Death was only a stone's throw away, she knew this for a fact. But in these final moments, there was peace and silence like she had never experienced. She was quite fond of peace and silence. Odd how she had never gotten the chance to experience it in proper health._  
_

She reflected on her life as she bled out, dying the sand with her own life's fluid. The people she'd met, the friends she'd made... there were none. A hundred years full of regret, and for what? Nothing. Nothing. She had been nothing. Recognized by no-one, she had impressed no-one, she had helped no-one. Her existence had been completely meaningless. She wondered how long her body would lay here after she died...

It was time to go. Her breathing was painful, her eyes unable to remain open. Peace. Peace was coming. Magenta orbs stared at the black sky; she was too tired to close them. It was alright. She was going to be alright. For a hundred years, she had been in the way. And now she would be a burden no longer. No more stress, no more pain. She almost looked forward to it. Finally, finally... she repeated the phrase again and again in her mind. The joy of never being able to think again. The pleasure in never taking another order... for the first time in nearly a century, crystalline tears slid over her cheeks. Not only was she too weak to reach up and wipe them away, but she had no desire to. There was no reason to hide her tears anymore. It was okay... everything was okay.

"You're alive?"

The voice sounded far away, as if she were listening to a conversation through a thick veil. Eavesdropping. But no, they were speaking to her. Her senses ached as they pulled themselves back from the abyss; surely she had been completely dead for about fifteen seconds. She had seen a dim light, had felt a pleasant buzz take away her pain... 'Go back, please, go back there...' the female chanted in her head, willing her body to cease living.

And then came a kick to her side, one that lit her broken ribs aflame and caused her to curl up on her side using a strength that she didn't realize she still had.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you. I swear, you've become more and more foolhardy with each passing day. Can't you pay attention?"

Her body tensed as the voice became louder, clearer. Her captain's haughty tone had always done that to her; he instilled fear and respect as if it had been injected into her with a syringe.  
"_Tai... ch-..."_ Her cracked lips moved, but her voice gave out.

"Taichouuu?" He mocked; though she couldn't see him with her dim eyes, she knew he must be grinning. He loved toying with those who couldn't even begin to defend themselves. It was one of the side effects of not having a conscience at all. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it appears as if you've given up. Hm, your condition could be better, but someone who has been a part of my Division for so long should very well know that you don't get the easy way out~."

"_Go... away." _She hissed, her teeth pressed together against the pain and anger. Why him? Here? Why couldn't she _die_?

"Oh, no, I can't do that. You're my mess to clean up, unfortunately." Her eyesight was coming back now; she glared through dry eyes as he knelt, fiddling around in the pockets of his captain's hayori. "My oh my... and what a mess you are. Tell me. Would you let yourself die if I told you that the flesh will be picked off your bones if you remain here?"

_"I don't... care..." _

"Oh? What about if I told you that the one you're looking for is dead? The one you're trying to... help."

_"I don't... believe you." _She gasped, catching a deep breath and letting it pervade her lungs. She flexed her fingers, gripping handfulls of icy sand. Yes; her energy was returning. Her back ached as she attempted to force herself into a sitting position. Biting back a cry of pain, she pulled herself a few centimeters from the ground, attempting to sit upright.

"Perhaps you'd best. Now tell me-..." His right foot came down hard onto her chest, sending a spray of blood from her lips in a racking cough. "-...Shall I leave you here to die? Or might you be interested in a... proposition, Kamin?"

Could -he- really be... dead? Who killed him? Who?! The Head Capain himself had told her to deal with him. No one was to touch him; they were all too occupied by the war at hand. So who was the bastard that had intruded into her business? She raised a broken hand, gripping her captain's ankle.  
Normally, his intstant reaction would have been to kick her away, but he allowed her touch, if only this once. "Someone did your job for you. Someone wanted to butt into your business and finished what you started. Who might that someone be? Don't you want to find out? Don't you want to crush their skull and then finish your business on your own? Hmm, you can't do this in this state, it seems. Of course, fixing you up would be no problem at all. I would just need a motivation. Perhaps... a trading sequence is in order?" His tone was impish; of course, he was amused by her pain. He had the upper hand, like always. Just like always, she depended on his for survival.

But yet, his words lit her heart with a fire. A deep, burning desire to finish what she started on her own. Despite her pain, her agony, her anger, a grin slipped across her face.

"All right then. Let's hear what you've got to say..."


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Ky****ūsoku No Tame Ni ****  
****  
**_**Chapter One: Meeting**_

* * *

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Bleach. I only own my own character._

* * *

The wide magenta eyes of the little girl in the black Shinigami robes flitted about the room, taking in every detail. She was standing in the middle, her small feet pressed together as she stood at attention, her stiff posture facing the sliding shōji doors that her new captain would come through. For now, she was still property of the Shinigami Training School. But once that person entered, she would be the newest member of that division.

Though she was told to stand still, she began to wring her small hands as she bit into her bottom lip. Coral orbs focused on the hard-wood floor, hiding them behind her dark fringe. -Who- would her captain be? She was graduating early, she knew that much, but she wasn't exceptional in Kido. She was decent with a sword, but didn't even have her own Zanpaku-to! The only thing she had scored highly in was general studies, data attainment, and resource collections. These were things that no one else in her classes were good at, but even the teachers acted like the classes didn't matter!

As she stood, she began to tremble. What if she had been rushed through the program to be a punching bag for the Eleventh Division; know for its collection of notoriously violent and dangerous men? Or a maid for the First Division, where only the strongest and most noble men resided? Perhaps she would be on the Second Division, where Madame Shihoun turned regular Shinigami into deadly stealth ninjas? Now that she thought about it, she didn't fit into any of the Divisions. She was only a child, and was good at nothing. Why, why was she standing here alone in this room then, when everyone else still had six months until finishing their basic six years!?

"Of course..." She exhaled, her small shoulders slumping. "I'm just Hollow Bait to take along on missions, I bet. That, or I'm going to be cleaning sewers with the Fourth Divisioners..."

"BOO!" With a loud shout, the shōji were thrown open, causing the little one to scream at the top of her lungs and drop to the ground, arms covering her head in the standard tornado safety position. "Aww, I'm sorry, I was only playing, desu~!" Though her eyes were squeezed shut, she could hear the slow drawl of a lazy voice, one with a playful tone that didn't seem to be that of an enemy. Carefully, she peered up through her hair, her eyes first meeting pale ankles. Her gaze traveled up, absorbing the sight of the hem of a white captain's hayori over the standard shihakusho. Realizing that she was in the presence of a captain, she jumped back up to her feet, standing at attention once more as she gazed up at the person's face.

She took a half step back so she could better see him; he was quite tall. Shaggy blonde hair, lazy silver eyes... a slightly apologetic smile... Her eyes shot back towards the ground as she gave a short bow.

"Please don't apologize. I should have been more on guard." She said quickly, her voice sounding somewhat rehearsed.

"I was hoping Sarugaki-san had come ahead of me, but it seems she's shirking her work again. So I was actually looking to startle her. She's my lieutenant, you see. Hmm." He gave a quiet chuckle and opened a folder with one long fingered hand, which then stroked his chin. "So... your name?"

For the first time since his untimely appearance, she realized that he might just be -her- captain, coming here to fetch his newest recruit! And to think, she'd made such a fool of herself! "I-I'm sorry..." She muttered again, her face reddening in embarrassment for her previous actions.

"Sorry? Hmm, that's not a name that I have on file. I'm looking for... Tsuiseki Kamin, desu? Forgive me if I have the wrong room. Sometimes it's hard for me to keep my mind on track. Busy, busy!" He knocked a fist gently against his head, giving another warm smile. She weakly returned it, her shoulders tightening as she looked quickly back down at the floor. "Come on now, is there something really interesting down there that I'm missing?" He leaned over, silver eyes narrowing as he pretended to study the floor along with her.

"I'm sorry!" She shot back up, giving a quick bow. "No, no, I mean, I'm-... That's me!" She barked, detesting her stuttering. "I am Tsuiseki Kamin!"

"Good, good! We finally get some words out of you. See? You can do it if you try, desu." He patted her head, letting out another amused chuckle. "My name is Urahara Kisuke, Captain of the Twelfth Division. I've been captain for about... oh, I don't know. Not quite as long as some other captain's have been in charge, I'll tell you that! But I found your skills to be exceptional, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining my division. Hm? What do you think? Right now, we're not really tops in Hollow Dispatch, but I'm working on setting up some more in-depth study programs, and really getting some development going! You may have seen that big building I've got going out behind the barracks if you've ever been by the Twelfth Division. Man, I'm really going to get everything in working order, and then we can start inventing new things to help all of Soul Society! Won't it be great? I've got big dreams for the near future, and-..."

She had remained quiet while he rambled; the man was getting excited talking about his plans. Kamin found herself becoming more and more embarrassed; a captain was going on like this, talking to her as if they were old friends. "S-sir, why me?"

He paused, his mouth opened as he was quietly interrupted. His face turned into a slight pout, and he scratched his head, looking disheartened. "So you... you reject my proposal then?"

"No way!" She threw her arms up to emphasize her point, and her small body bounced a few inches off the ground. "No sir, that's not true! I really want to be involved in something big! I want to help!" She quickly became introverted again, biting her lip. "I mean, I just... don't see why you would want me. I'm not really good at anything important."

"Don't feel sorry for yourself, that's not very positive." He raised the folder again, holding it in front of her eyes. "Your records show me what you're good at, and I think these things are very important. It's almost as if you're made to be a part of my little revolution of the 12th Division, Kamin-chan."

Her heart swelled a bit at these words, a goofy smile spreading across her face. "I can't wait to help you, Urahara-taichou."

* * *

"Kisuke! Dammit, where is Kisuke! KISSSSUKKKEEEE!" The shrill, harsh voice of Lieutenant Sarugaki Hiyori rang in Kamin's ears, giving the small girl a headache. Hiyori had been screaming for their captian to appear, but had done so by screeching right through the newest recruit that had been standing right beside her, laden with bags and boxes that were being moved into her new barracks. "Come on, move it Tsuisucky!"

"I'm sorry, Sarugaki-san!" Kamin squeaked, tripping over her own feet. She tumbled, busting her lip on the floor as all of her belongings scattered. There wasn't much to scatter, but the room was small, making it look like quite a mess. Still, she was thankful to have a room to herself.

"Oh man, you're so hopeless, you little squirt!" Hiyori gave a growl, and just as Kamin bit back a comment about how the vice-captain was actually the same height as her, she began to help her pick up the mess she made, a scowl on her face. "I know you're nervous, but you're really making yourself look weak, you runt! Don't act all snively, or the people that are higher rank than you will walk all over you!" The snaggletoothed brat handed Kamin the objects that she had dropped, after yanking her to her feet by the shoulder of her baggy shihakusho. She then stomped out, yelling for Kisuke all the while. As soon as she was gone, Kamin slumped on the floor, heaving an exhausted sigh.

This had been a very uncomfortable day. First, she was introduced to the entire division by Kisuke. It was very apparent that the people who worked beneath him held no respect for their captain, and Kamin could only stare at her shoes as the squad members rolled their eyes and yawned while Kisuke spoke. Then with no warning, he left her alone, apparently running off to fetch a few more new recruits. She could only stare at everyone as they glared back at her, sizing her up and clearly disliking her. Anyone that Kisuke approved of must be no good, they all thought. Kamin's heart thudded, and as she turned to flee, she found herself nose to nose with the pigtailed, snaggletoothed vice-captain who was looking at her with a menacing frown.

"She's not a seated officer, so don't look like a bomb just blew up all of your families. Sheesh, she's just a grunt for Kisuke's lab-rat project. Get a grip, she isn't replacing any of you!" Hiyori barked to the officers, who seemed satisfied by this. They began to disperse and go about their business. And then, as Kamin raised her eyes to thank Hiyori, she was grabbed by the front of her shihakusho. "Look kid, this division is complete crap now, got it? Don't get cocky just because that idiot Kisuke says you're important! This place isn't what it used to be, so if you want to put in a transfer after getting to know him, no one will blame you. Until you learn the error of your ways, just stay the hell outta my way, brat! You're one of HIS minions, not MINE! This place is divided!"

Tired of quivering, Kamin leveled her gaze with Hiyori, a frown plastered on her face. She didn't know Urahara-taichou well, but he was the only person who had spoken to her kindly in all of her few years, and weighing his attitude against his vice-captain's made Kamin a bit biased. "Why don't I start by telling you that I do have a brain, and I'm perfectly capable of deciding on my own who is the better person. And if Urahara-taichou's orders involve me being in your way, then I'll be in your way until you rip your hair out of your skull in frustration. He chose me to-..." Her sentence was cut off as a wooden sandal whacked her across the mouth, sending her flying across the room. So fast; she hadn't even seen Hiyori take her shoe off!

"Arrogant little bitch! You piss me off, I don't like you!" Hiyori snapped, replacing her sandal. "Moron! Get your crap and take them to your barracks! If I see you again today, I'll knock your teeth out of your big, brave mouth!"

"I-I'm sorry, yes ma'am!" Kamin squeaked, bouncing to her feet and dashing off before she earned another painful wallop. 'Idiot, idiot!' She scolded herself, nursing her bruised face. She was, needless to say, extremely surprised with Hiyori began helping her move her things into her barracks wordlessly. Maybe the vice-captain figured that if all of Kamin's stuff was put away, she wouldn't have to look at her for the rest of the day.

Now, she was exhausted. Her lieutenant now hated her, and her captain was running around, collecting new friends while the people in his division plotted a way to exchange him for a new captain. She was out of place; surrounded by smart, strong adults when she had nothing to give. As Kamin lay on the hardwood floor, too tired to crawl into her futon, she wished she had never met Kisuke; that she was still at the academy, being good at nothing again. More than anything, she was lonely, and wished that she had a friend.


	3. Chapter 2: A Darker World

**Kyūsoku No Tame Ni**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: A Darker World**_

_Dislcaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor am I making profit from this fanfiction. It is purely for entertainment purposes only. **  
**_

* * *

Kamin hadn't seen her captain but once in the two days since she had become the newest addition to the 12th Division. She had been doing an excellent job of staying out of Hiyori's way, and had managed to avoid getting sandal-slapped by the feisty lieutenant. She was bored, however. Having no captain around meant no jobs distributed, at least not to her. The few others who had been added after her were already working on things, yet she still didn't have a single responsibility. It was starting to annoy those around her, so she kept to herself, reading over a few pieces of Kisuke's work that were bound in small leather books. He had caught her coral eyes prying over some of his inventions, and claiming that they would never have amounted to anything, he gave her a few old documents.

She had already read each theory and plan in the little books a hundred times, yet she was still fascinated with the ingenuity of Kisuke's words. He was, truly, a genius. Unfortunately, her idol genius was nowhere to be found again, and for once he had taken his lieutenant off with him.

"Excuse me, little lady." There was the scrape of a chair, and a lanky, be-spectacled male plopped down across from her, one long fingered hand extended in front of her as if he expected her to shake it with her own. "I couldn't help but notice that you're a loner, kid."

Kamin looked up, blinking at his odd appearance. His pale brown hair was trimmed neat and brushed back on one side, yet the right side hung longer, as did his unruly fringe. It hung over his circular glasses, shadowing cerulean orbs that stared at her, expecting her to shake his hand. She took it, her small fist being swallowed up by his large hand. He was at least six feet tall, though he didn't look very old. "Yes, well... no, I just don't know anyone here. I don't think they like me." She gave a sheepish grin, one that almost looked like an embarrassed grimace.

"Well, I mean look at you. You don't really fit in. But that's not always a bad thing." He gave a smile, releasing her hand. "I'm new around here, too. I'm pretty useless, though. But you know what? I can tell that you are going places."

"Me?" She blinked. "How?"

"I noticed your handwriting." He pointed to where she wrote her name on the back of Kisuke's books. "It looks like shit. You write like a doctor, I think you'll be successful." He barked a short laugh; it was rather pleasant sounding.

Kamin wasn't quite as amused. "That's no way to talk in front of a lady!" she huffed, crossing her small arms. "Is everyone in this division mean except for Urahara-taichou?"

"Hey, hey! I was just kidding." He raised his hands defensively. "Sorry, I've just noticed that you're always alone. I don't think anyone should be that way, so I wanted to say hello. My name is Hazumi Inawa."

Kamin, always much too forgiving, nodded at his short apology and cocked her head as she heard his name. "Hmm… Inawa-san~! That's such a pretty name! It sounds like Hinawa; that means sunflower. I wished I was named that." She reddened, folding her hands in her lap after realizing that she had blabbered on and on about his first name despite not having permission to refer to him by it. "My name's... Tsuiseki Kamin... it means... 'to wait, to watch, to follow, and break.'"

"That sounds kind of creepy, kid. Like you're destined to be a stalker." He nodded, placing a hand on his chin. "Yes, you do seem like the sort. I'll give your cute, innocent act ten years. Then you'll show your true colors-…" His face showed no signs of joking, although he was.

"I'm not creepy!" Kamin pouted in defense, crossing her arms. "You're kind of a jerk, Hazumi-san."

"You can just call me Inawa, as long as I get to call you Kaminie-weenie."

Kamin had enough. She smacked her small palms on the desk and then pointed in his face. "Look, mister, you're really, really ru-…"

"Shh!" Someone barked. Kamin fell silent and turned around, realizing at that moment that everyone in the 12th Division was crowded into the meeting room where she had been sitting and minding her own before Inawa graced her with his presence. All eyes were trained on the door, where four figures stood. 'Who-…' Her pink eyes narrowed to better see the group, as the sunlight of the day was streaming in behind them, shadowing the figures.

"Sorry I've been a no-show lately, but I think I finally have the team I need to really get this show on the road!" The tallest figure spoke, stepping forward. It was Kisuke; Kamin let out a sigh of relief. It had seemed so long since she had seen her captain and she had a tendency to worry about him although it wasn't necessary. "Starting right now, Team Twelve is going only forwards, and I'll begin mocking up some schedules and getting an idea of everyone's particular skills and interests in order to assign you properly. Some of you may lose your seated positions; some of you may be promoted. I just need you to bear with me.

"Before you all start complaining, heheh-…" Kisuke said it in an apologetic tone, scratching his messy hair as he did so. He seemed drop-dead exhausted. "I'd like to introduce you to the new Vice-Captain of the Shinigami Research and Development Facility." He waved an arm behind himself, motioning forward the second tallest figure.

This one was shocking in appearance, with stark white skin and a black raccoon mask of pain around yellow eyes that searched each one of them, then rolled towards the ceiling as if he found nothing of interest by observing his new subordinates. He waved his hand as if dismissing them, and his fingernails were trimmed impossibly short, and were the same dark blue color as his neatly trimmed hair. "How boring…" He muttered quietly, causing a few of the other members to exchange glances of offense. So offended were they that they failed to notice the small, dark haired boy by his side, a look of equal boredom on his plain features.

"Um, this little one is-… Akon, assistant of-…" Kisuke was interrupted by Hiyori, who was the fourth and smallest figure. Apparently this time, the Vice-Captain had gone along with him to pick up his newest recruits.

"I told you this was a bad idea, Kisuke, what's the point of having this freak around this place? I don't want this loser to know where I sleep!" She barked, shoving past Kisuke and marching off towards her barracks.

"You didn't tell them my name." The pale man spoke again, his arms pleasantly placed behind his back; Hiyori's comment apparently didn't bother him in the least. Kamin had quickly decided that nothing bothered this man.

Kisuke scratched his head again, trying to recall if he had done so or not. "No, I guess you're right. Everyone, this is Kurotsuchi Mayuri, new-…"

"You've already said my title." With that, he walked forward, causing the crowd to split in order to accommodate him passing through. Though he wasn't very large, they stepped far back; almost every member of the 12th Division was against the wall. He didn't seem to notice, or simply didn't care. As soon as he was gone, all eyes turned to Kisuke.

"Where did you find this freak?" A woman barked, her voice dripping with distaste for her captain.

"Come on now, just give Mayuri-kun a chance, you'll see, he's really not so bad once you get to know him!"

Kamin, of course, fully believed her captain. How silly.

* * *

"You run, and I'll find you." A somewhat haughty voice muttered into Kamin's ear, causing her to jump. Although she was still sitting at a table studying Kisuke's old work, this time her location was not in the meeting room. It was in the freshly built laboratory, one of many but one of the smallest. "You won't, then?"

The voice, which was a childish drone, belonged to the messy haired boy that Kurotsuchi had brought along with him on his arrival a few days ago. Akon was his name. Kamin knew nothing about him, but guessed him to be only a couple of years older than herself. He was a bit standoffish and hid behind Kurotsuchi all the time, talking to no one.

"I won't do what?" Kamin blinked her coral orbs, cocking her head in confusion. He ignored her question and turned his pouting face at her book, pulling it over so he could read it. Kamin went to pull it back, a protest forming on her lips, when he closed it and handed it back.

"That stuff is all tragically flawed. I'm glad these aren't being used." He muttered. Kamin frowned, holding her book to her chest.

"It's just a hypothesis, it's not like any time or effort was wasted on experimentation or testing! There's no need to be mean, an idea is just an idea, and they've all been scrapped!"

"You're defensive. Are they your ideas?"

"…No…" she muttered sheepishly. "They're someone else's…"

"Then put them down, and run. I'll find you. It's hide and seek."

A lightbulb went off in Kamin's head; so that's what he was talking about. "No thanks. I'm here guarding the lab. It's hard work."

"Then catch me!" he darted off his chair and raced off. Kamin narrowed her eyes, rolling up her baggy sleeves as she looked around to make sure there were no adults who would rat her out.

"You aren't supposed to run in here!" She called, chasing after him. Her feet slipped a bit on the new flooring, but she managed to keep her balance and dashed to catch up with him. He was fast, extremely fast, and at this rate, she wasn't going to catch up to him any time soon. Kicking it into overdrive, she widened her short stride, all things forgotten except tagging the brat who insulted Kisuke's hard work. Her efforts were short lived however; she watched Akon take a right turn at the last second, tried to skid to a stop and follow him down the corridor, and ended up stopped by a wall of white. Her nose hit what must have been a brick wall and she was knocked backwards, white hot sparks of pain blinding her for a moment.

"…My knee. That hurt." There was a mild utterance of surprise, and Kamin looked up to see her captain looming over her, Kurotsuchi in tow. "Kamin-chan, were you playing in the lab?" He asked mildly, rubbing his shin through his layers of laboratory clothing.

"U-Uraraha-Uraha-…" Kamin reddened, holding her busted nose as she stuttered in embarrassment. "I mean, taichou… I'm sorry, I was playing with Ako-…" She was cut short as she was lifted brisky off the ground by the back of her lab coat. For a moment she was stunned, and then she realized that Kurotsuchi had picked her up. He held her at arms length easily, observing the small child as she was diseased.

_'Oh God. Put me down, just put me down, just-…_' She gripped the collar of her nagejuban to prevent it from choking her.

"Why do you let rats run around in your nice, new laboratory, Kisuke?" His voice made Kamin feel insignificant; when she had first heard Kurotsuchi speak, he was pleasant and quiet. Now, however, he was taunting and cruel sounding. She hated his voice, and he had only spoken a sentence.

Kisuke, seemingly not catching the malice of his new recruits tone, laughed. "Mayuri-kun, every individual is just as important as another in my division. Besides, Kamin-chan is very smart. I'm hoping that she will enjoy staying here, and one day, once I'm gone, she can train new recruits for whomever the next captain may be. See? Everyone has a purpose."

There were many questions that Kamin wanted to ask after hearing that, but the only statement that registered to her was "once I'm gone." She repeated it in her head, her eyes widening. Of course, later she would be flattered when she realized that Kisuke had said that he had a plan for her all along, but right now, that meant nothing.

"Urahara-taichou, where are you going?! What do you mean?" She spoke, wishing desperately that her feet could meet the ground again.

His silver eyes blinked at her, and then turned warm. "Oh, I get it, you thought I meant now. Don't worry, Kamin-chan. I won't go anywhere anytime soon. I'll be here-…" He gave Kurotsuchi a pleasant smile. "-…to protect you and the others from bullies, right Mayuri-kun?"

The other man grimaced, dropping Kamin to the floor. She landed on her feet, and then stared at the two droplets of blood that had hit the floor when she did. Oh yeah, her nose was bleeding. She had completely forgotten. Sheepishly, she grabbed her nose and took off, causing her captain to chuckle.

"My my, Kisuke. Do you make a habit of lying to your subordinates? Even when they worship the ground you walk on? Perhaps you aren't suited for this pleasant captain role that you so dumbly parade around in."

Kisuke's warm smile melted a bit. "I don't know why you would think me a liar, Mayuri-kun, but I try to keep my word. That's my part of the bargain, isn't it?" He got a sigh in response.

"You are truly unpleasant."

* * *

_A/N- And this marks the end of the introductory chapters. The next few are going to be a lot longer, so please bear with me! Let me forewarn you that chapters from now on may pass back and forth between the past and the present.~_


End file.
